Rosie, Rosie, Rosie
by My name is 759939X-1 Junior
Summary: Will Georgia and her friends be able to make Rosie stay?
1. Chapter 1: WHAT?

Chapter 1

Sunday August 23rd

On sofa

10:00 a.m.

I think it's the first day of the summer holidays where it hasn't been raining and I'm très bored. If Vati invites Uncle Eddie over one more time I may go off the scale of insaneness. Oh no, here comes Vati, my cue to leave.

I bed

Still Sunday

10:30 p.m.

Why o why is the world full of such insanosity? Mum tried to cook us a 'special meal'. But now I am hungry as well as bored. How depressing.

10:35

Bored

Tuesday August 25th

In room

11:00 a.m.

Jas phoned:

"Hi, are you coming?"

"Good God Jas, do you think that I have been given psychic powers from the psychic power fairy?!"

"I didn't know that there was a psychic powers fairy."

"That's because there isn't one. Anyway, where are we going?"

"To the park, to say bye to Rosie."

"Say bye to Rosie?"

"Yer, she's moving to France, didn't you know?"

"NOOO, when was anyone planning to tell me?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Who else is there to ask?"

"Good point, just be there in an hour."

10:45 p.m.

In bed

It turns out that Rosie's family can't afford to here. But, why France I wonder? Rosie looked really sad but she'll be able to visit. Maybe we could raise some money.


	2. Chapter 2

11:00pm

Woe, woe and thrice woe. The world has come to an end. The rest of my life will be filled with sadnosity.

11:01pm

All looniness shall be sent to Venus and squashed by the air pressure.

11:02pm

I may never see sunlight again. The world has given up on me.

11:05pm

You know, I think Sven might kill himself.

11:07pm

So may I.

11:11pm

That would be sad

11:14pm

I'd have a nice white funeral.

11:17pm

Sven might have his coffin dragged by reindeer with flash trousers on.

11:20pm

I might do that.

11:21pm

No, the flashing trousers would bring out the extreme largenosity of my nose.

11:22pm

Damn

11:24pm

Oh no Libby has entered my room shouting:

"I did a big poo."

I said "Libby, this is not the time, I am grieving."

Still she insisted on coming in and who am I to stop her 3 year old rampage.

11:25pm

I am in bed with scuba diving Barbie and Sandra, i.e.: our lord baby Jesus.

11:26pm

My life is a living nightmare.

11:28pm

By the way, Rosie moved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Friday 28****th**** August**

**8:00am**

Woke up at the crack of dawn because I must decide what to pack.

**10:00am**

Ok, I know I'm only going for a week but I have still managed to pack 3 suitcases. 1 does not close. Maybe I should get Angus to sit on it.

**2 mins later**

or Dad he has developed a bit of a belly lately, and he still has that badger hibernating on his chin. I must remind him to shave it off.

**10:30am**

Radio Jas is currently experiencing some technical difficulties. I said to her,

"Jas, if you don't stop moaning about leaving Tom, I will have to give you a doffing up."

Still she carried on until I was forced to shove a jammy Dodger down her throat. That shut her up.

**Saturday 29****th**** August**

**9:00am**

The ace gang (minus Rosie, plus Sven) are gathered in the ferry port. It's August, it's not supposed to be cold.

**2 mins later**

We are huddled together like penguins because of the cold weather.

**9:15am**

Bum, bum and double bum. We just heard that the ferry will be late. Sven has gone off to get us some hot drinks.

**5 mins later**

I see o giant one returning from his quest of the hot beverage. He has returned with ………………… a sandwich, a pastry and some fruit, but no hot drinks.

**1 min later**

Unbelievable

**10:15am**

The ferry has finally arrived. We are comfortably on the top deck swaying with our hot chocolates.

**10:30am**

Oh dear God almighty, Sven has found the arcade.

**5 mins later**

Sven has officially wasted a record amount of money on a toy crane. All he has won is a stuffed toy version of a peanut. Which makes it a stuffed peanut. Hahahahahahahahahaha.

**11:00am**

Eurgh! First Mabs turned green, then she started shaking and then she threw up on one of the lucky passing passengers.

**2 mins later **

Why didn't she tell anyone she got seasick before?

**11:15am**

We have finally arrived in Gay Pari!


End file.
